Slicky and Sulphurous
Slicky and Sulphurous are fan-made characters. Bio Slicky Slicky is a Black Widow Spider who acts like a maid in the house. She is the middle child out of her sibling. She has minor OCD and likes everything to be clean and will freak out when somethings dirty. She likes creepy stuff such as skeletons and horror movies but girly stuff like stuffed animals and the color pink. She's likes rock music and anything goth but also like dresses and fancy music. Sulphurous Sulphurous is the family pet even though he belongs to Slicky. He's usually hidden and doesn't like showing himself in the daytime. He's really quiet and emotionless. He carries a lantern with him at nighttime because he can't see well in the dark. He makes sure the family is safe especially the younger ones. He protects them from any type of danger even sacrificing his life. He doesn't like anybody else other than his family as he growls at anybody other than his family or his friends. While Sulphurous can talk, he barely does as he doesn't like talking in front of people other than Isek, Elodie Daisies, and Slicky.￼ Personality Slicky Slicky is girly yet tomboyish as she wears dresses and like fighting things. She's really childish and acts friendly and kind-hearted to strangers and friends but sorta bossy and mean to her family and close friends. She mocks her family and friends for anything and makes fun or them at time. Despite this, she actually cares for her family and friends and doesn't want them to get injured and wants them to be safe. Sulphurous Sulphurous is usually quiet and emotionless. He doesn't like being with anyone other than his friends and family and hardly shows himself. He secretly cares for his family and takes care of the younger siblings. He attacks anyone who messes with his friends and family. He's hot-tempered and and somewhat bossy with Slicky as he gets annoyed by her childish attitude. He tries to convincer her to be more serious but it fails because she's doesn't really listen. Appearance Slicky Slicky has reddish blonde hair that is tied into pigtails, four blue eyes with black lines under her eyes, small sharply fangs, four arms and four legs. She wears a maid uniform with reddish hourglass-shaped marking under it, a red bow tie, two black hair bows with mini skeletons on her hair, white opera gloves, white stockings, and black and white roller-skates with skeletons on it. Sulphurous Sulphurous has green spiky hair slicked back, fish fins as ears/horns, dragon-like wings, small tadpole-like tail and a sharp tooth. He only wears a black collar with spikes on it, marking him as a pet. He always holds a lantern during night time. Episodes Starring TBA Featuring * Who-Oops Daisies Appearances TBA Deaths # Who-Oops Daisies - Crushed by the mutant daisy. Injures * Who-Oops Daisies - Crashes into Servant Widow and falls over. Kill Count TBA Trivia * As of 8/5/2017, they has been adopted by XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx and have been changed Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Arachnids Category:Spiders Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Evil Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters With Shoes Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters Category:Adoptables Category:Adopted Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Season 100 Introductions Category:Good characters